Processing and production facilities often include a large quantity of industrial equipment for producing or processing materials. Example processing and production facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. These facilities are typically used to produce or process one or more products. The processing and production facilities could range from relatively simple arrangements of industrial equipment to large and highly complex arrangements of industrial equipment.
Operators of processing and production facilities typically need to train new employees or other personnel who work in the facilities. This training often involves teaching the personnel how to use or maintain the industrial equipment in a facility. This training is often important for several reasons. For example, the training may help to increase the speed and efficiency of the personnel in performing their work, which may translate into cost savings for the facility operator. The training may also help to improve safety within the facility, such as by teaching the personnel how to perform critical functions or how to avoid dangerous situations.